megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mick
Mick, known as in the Japan, is a character from the Mega Man Battle Network series. He appears in Mega Man Battle Network 6 and Rockman.EXE Beast. He has a NormalNavi in the games and none in the anime. Personality Mick is an unrepentant troublemaker and a known "rebel" who causes trouble on a repeated basis, and is well known for that, something he hardly if ever tries to hide. Although far from being a malevolent person, his penchant for mischief can often have unintended consequences on others, something he does not clearly think about, but neither is something he attempts to do in purpose. Despite receiving punishment frequently, those only serve as momentary respites. He develops a fierce rivalry with Lan and attempts to prove he can beat both him and MegaMan in NetBattling. This makes Lan think Mick is rather similar to Dex. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' He is a student at Central Town's school. Mick is snobby and rude. He doesn't greet Lan on his first day and gets mad when MegaMan.EXE defeats his virus trap where, instead of Mettaurs being used in class, there were stove viruses. Mick was apparently punished, and he blames his NetNavi for the failure which prompts him to run away. Afterward, BlastMan.EXE offers to humiliate Lan and Mick accepts. He lights the whole school on fire and Mick starts to have regrets. MegaMan becomes trapped in the school's network, and Lan and Mick find his old Navi. Mick apologizes and asks Lan to help him, and he accepts. Later in the game, Mick helps out a penguin by feeding it, but it starts following him everywhere. Lan and Mick return it to the aquarium, but it doesn't want to leave him. When Blackbeard attacks the aquarium, Mick rushes to protect the penguins. When DiveMan.EXE was defeated, Blackbeard held Mick hostage but the penguins brought an elephant seal to beat him up. After the incident, the penguin still wouldn't leave and Lan and Mick had to pretend Blackbeard escaped to distract them and get away. While Lan was looking for an alibi to help his dad from getting punishment for hacking into the JudgeTree, he finds a video clip of Mick trapping a SecurityBot into a closet in the classroom. He gets punished for this later by Mr. Mach, where he has to have a bucket full of water put on his head and have it remain so for the entire day. Mick also ended up losing the second round of the Navi Operator competition, taking place at Sky Town. His NetNavi also ended up kidnapped by a cult of HeelNavis that worshipped the Cybeasts as an offering shortly thereafter. Because of this, he also nearly got MegaMan.EXE into deep trouble by his Cybeast almost dominating over him when he was ambushed during the rescue attempt. When Lan tries to get permission from Mayor Cain to go to the Underground in search for MegaMan.EXE, a SecurityBot blocks the entrance to his office. Mick decides to help distract the SecurityBots by hacking into a monitor nearby, which alarms a swarm of SecurityBots, who surround Mick. He seems more willing to help Lan at this point. Even though he tries to hide it from Lan, he truly cares for him, and was worried about him when he tried saving Lan in the Underground. In the climax of the game, Mick, along with Lan, Tab, Iris and the rest of Lan's friends were invited for a preview of the Expo before the actual opening. The event turned out to be a trap by Lord Wily, who then sends HeelNavis occupying CopyBots to capture the group and terrorize Central Town. Lan was separated from his friends, and when he made his way back to the Expo site, Mick and the others were there to back him up against Yuika, Vic, and Prosecutor Ito, prompting the latter group to escape. Lan warns the others to get as far away from the Expo site as possible (as the battle of the Cybeasts would be devastating). Pre-climax, Mick goes to the aquarium and stays with the penguins there, ready to protect them from the worst. Although he's a troublemaker, he seems to have a degree of respect for Mr. Mach, his teacher. At the epilogue of the series, Mick seems to have followed in the footsteps of his mentor, becoming a teacher. Anime History Rockman.EXE Beast Mick lives in Beyondard in a small village, and appears to be taller and behaves a bit more mature than his game incarnation. During a fishing trip, his boat is attacked by beast viruses, and meets Lan when he saves him by having MegaMan delete the viruses. Noting Lan's starved state, he escorts Lan to shelter in his village. Mick becomes jealous when Lan quickly befriends Pat, and sets off to catch a lot of fish at once so as to win Pat's favor. He does this using the light from Iris's touch pen, which contained Trill. Zoanoroid WhaleMan is attracted by Trill's aura, and proceeds to attack Mick's boat. Lan then Cross Fuses with MegaMan and rescues Mick, while Pat and SlashMan delete Zoano WhaleMan for good. Mick apologizes for his foolishness and befriends Lan. Mick's Navi is a bright orange NormalNavi operated by Mick in Mega Man Battle Network 6. His eyes have a serious appearance instead of the normal round eyes. Mick and his Navi have the tendency to argue and place the blame on each other when something goes wrong. Mick's Navi has even called his NetOp "useless". Despite this, he genuinely cares for Mick's well-being. This is particularly evident during the incident involving BlastMan.EXE at Central Town's school, where Mick's Navi is found watching over his NetOp in a nearby computer, despite an earlier fight which caused him to leave Mick and the PET. Furthermore, Mick and his Navi were capable enough to reach the second last round of the Operator Navi Selection Test, but they failed in the final battle trial and (naturally) this lead them to blame one another. Moreover, near the end of Battle Network 6, HeelNavis surround Mick's Navi along with Tab's Navi, who consider themselves helpless and begin to fear for their lives. Ultimately, ProtoMan.EXE rushes to the scene and deletes the HeelNavis, saving Tab's Navi and Mick's Navi. Gallery Mick concept art.png|Concept art of Mick. mick art.png Trivia *When the JudgeTree loses control and the SecurityBots start punishing people, you see Mick at Central City getting 'punished'. Humorously, he had previously stuffed a SecurityBot in the classroom closet, so he's basically getting payback for his past mischief. *When Mick jacks into the screen in the lobby of the school to attract the attention of the security bots so Lan can get to the principle's office, he says, "Jack in! Useless Navi!". Knowing Mick he could have very well named his Navi something like that, although he was probably just making fun of it. Given that his NetNavi in the same scene also refers to him as "Useless Operator," it's likely that the latter theory is more likely to be true. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Males